Ivan and Nonna
by CrossoverLover115
Summary: IvanxNonna Hetalia Girls Und Panzer Crossover


**This is a crossover of my two favorite animes. Girls Und Panzer, and Hetalia. This is my first fanfiction so don't be too harsh on me. :P Also I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. Also I am part Russian so I will use Russian words.**

My name is Ivan Braginski, I am a decorated war hero for Russia. I command one of the finest tank units in all of Russia. Unlike the rest, this one is full of girls. I do not mind working with these girls. They have proven to be braver than some men which makes them stand out while still having that innocent look. But enough chat, let's start this story where it began in my office. Two weeks prior.

I was sitting in my office reading '_Pravda'_ which in Russian means 'Truth'. Our tank unit is named Pravda so we have a strong connection with truth and trusting each other. As I read, my two commanders came into my office. Katyusha and Nonna, Nonna is a tall 15 year old girl who has jet black hair and pale skin. Her silence makes me wonder what goes on in her head sometimes. Katyusha however, was a small blond haired girl who was always talking about something. She rode on Nonna's shoulders often which made me think if Nonna ever had back problems. They came to me, Katyusha standing beside Nonna and Nonna had a look of concern on her face. "Commissar, Intelligence reports come back to reveal a possible spy within Pravda."

I spit out my coffee, "Chto!? A security breach!?"

I threw down my paper and stood up, "Outrageous."

They seemed rather wary around me, which raised my suspicion. Just then two guards entered the room armed with AK-12(Avtomata Kalashnikova 12) Assault Rifles. Then I began to see the intention. "I'm sorry Ivan." Nonna said softly, almost no one called me by my name. "We suspect it is you."

The guards grabbed me and dragged me down the long hallways as I fought to break free, "ARE YOU INSANE! AHG! IM A DECORATED MILITARY LEADER! GRRGH! LET GO OF ME!" I shouted to no avail.

They handcuffed me and put me in an interrogation room. Just then Katyusha came in with an angry look on her face and an iron pipe in hand. I couldn't speak before she smacked me as hard as she could causing blood to fly across the room. I yelped in pain as it hit me, the cold steel feeling hot against my skin at impact. I spit blood directly on her uniform/face. This only caused her to choke me, I was near blackout when Nonna came in and pulled her off. Katyusha left and she ordered the guards to leave. She sat down and looked at me. "You're a bloody mess Ivan. I don't believe it was you." Her words made me start to cry.

"Ivan, it's okay dear." She hugged me, smothering me with her large breasts. God she reminded me of my big sister with those things.

Blood soaked tears fell down my face as I cried. I wished I could hug back but I couldn't. A few minutes' later two guards dragged me to my cell, while I was half crying half conscious. When they threw me in I hit the concrete hard. Blood flew all around again. A few hours later I awoke in a small bunk room. I was cleaned and in a new uniform. _'What the hell. How did I get here?'_ I thought to myself. Just then Nonna came in the door in nothing but a bra and panties. "N-Nonna!" I was surprised by her.

"Shhh. You don't want to let them know you are here do you?" She put a finger to my lip_s. _Her giant knockers in my face. I nodded my head 'no'.

"Okay then. Play by the rules." Then I noticed I was tied to be bedframe. She unzipped my pants and pulled out my member, she smiled devilishly and took the tip into her mouth. I moaned loudly as she did so. Her lips were soft and warm, her fingers explored lower and she slipped one into my ass. "Aggha!" I screamed. She pushed me down and began to probe inside me, hitting my prostate.

"I..I'm…c-close!"

"Not yet." She said and stopped sucking. She pushed her panties aside and sat on my member. All of me going inside her while she let out a loud moan. She began to ride me for a while and then leaned down and pulled her bra off. I took one of her nipples into my mouth and it was as hard as a diamond. With all the combined pleasure and warmth it was too much for us both. We both had an intense orgasm and she collapsed on me smiling. "I'm sorry I did this Commissar. But it's the only way I could have gotten what I wanted." She giggled slightly which was unusual while I knew what she meant. "Could have just asked." I laughed lightly. We fell asleep together me tied to the bed and her holding me in a puddle of our juices.

**Chto- What**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
